


first love

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hikaru Utada, Memories, Rogue Cheney - Freeform, Skiadrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short Skiadrum OS out of Rogues POV ^.^'<br/>I was inspirired to write it by the song 'First Love' from Utada Hikaru ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first love

 He was lying on his bed not able to sleep at all and without knowing it a sudden sadness appeared deep within his soul. In a way it felt somehow familiar to him

 

_**Saigo no kissu wa** _

_**Tabako no flavor gashita** _

_**Nigakute setsunai kaori** _

 

He started now remembering something from back in his childhood. It had been a clear and starlit sky when he was with Skiadrum on a meadow. In that peticular moment he noticed the way how his father was gazing at the night sky. There was something in the air he wasn‘t able to understand at all.

 

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa** _

_**Anata wa doko ni irun darou'** _

_**Dare wo omotte 'run darou'** _

 

 „I wish i could see her again and if it would only be for one moment“ „Who do you mean, dad?“ „I‘ve told you many times not to call me that, Rogue“ „So, who do you mean, Skiadrum?“ was he now asking his question, looking stubborn at the Shadow Dragon right in front of him he was coming closer now and his ruby-red eyes were fixed at him. He was curious, because he had never seen Skiadrum in this way since he lived with him

„It is very hard to describe her, because there haven‘t been any suitable word invented by know, Rogue. If you should get the chance to glimpse at her it is almost as if everything is fading. When she dances, she dances so gracefully that all your grief is swept away on its own. If you hear her voice you will be full of warmth and hope at the same time. One look into her eyes is af if you are gazing into the starry sky at once“ is Skiadrum now telling him and he laid slightly his head to the side. How is it possible for a single person to be so much at all?

 

_**You are always gonna be my love** _

_**Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo** _

_**I'll remember to love** _

_**You taught me how** _

_**You are always gonna be the one** _

_**Imawa mada kanashii love song** _

_**Atarashi uta utaeru made** _

 

„Is she also a dragon?“ was now his next question due to his curiosity while the Shadow Dragon simply messed up the boy‘s pitchblack hair. „She belongs to the sky people“ was his fathers response, looking closely at him and he was evidently confused. So there is besides the Dragons and Humans another race living on this planet?

 

_**Tachidomaru jikan ga** _

_**Ugoki dasou to shiteru** _

_**Wasuretakunai koto bakari** _

 

Shortly after that the Shadow Dragon had vanished and unintentionally he had forgotten a great part of his childhood. Slowly he got up, went towards the closed window to open it and he looked right into the night sky. How wonderful the stars are shining tonight.

 

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa** _

_**Watashi wa kitto naiteru** _

_**Anata wo omotte 'run darou'** _

_**Yay yay yeah** _

 

 

There had to be a reason why Skiadrum had become sentimental in those days before he had left Rogue behind.

 

_**You will always be inside my heart** _

_**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara** _

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too** _

_**Now and forever you are still the one** _

_**Imawa mada kanashii love song** _

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made** _

 

Maybe he should go out and find that mysterious being his father had wanted to see one last time but wasn‘t able at all. But he had no clue for what he had to watch out in particular. He neither knew a name nor what kind of being it is supposed to be. The only usable hint he is now able to remember again was that it is a woman from the sky people. What exactly the sky people are he didn‘t know at all and a deep sigh is leaving his lips.

 

_**You are always gonna be my love** _

_**Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo** _

_**I'll remember to love** _

_**You taught me how** _

_**You are always gonna be the one** _

_**Mada kanashii love song yeah** _

_**Now & forever ah...** _

 

For a short while he closed his eyes and listened to the wind. Was he now imagining things or is there really someone singing? Transforming into a shadow he followed the direction the wind came from and he found himself after a while at a wooded hill. 

Right there at the clearing there was something in the air that felt somehow familiar to him and slowly he got nearer to the ghostly figure standing here. In this moment the figure turned around, looked right at him and a smile was resting on her lips. Immediately the way Skiadrum had tried to describe her came back into his mind. His father was right in the first place. There were still no suited words for this being in front of him.

„Wait, who are you, what‘s your name?“ is he now asking her. But right in this moment sie dissapperead while she was still smiling. Again he felt the sadness deep within pop up that was familiar to him.

_,I thank you, Rogue‘_

_,Who...?‘_

_,Thanks for being with him these last years‘_

_,Who are you?‘_

_,I‘m an old friend of Skiadrum‘_

was he now mentally hearing her voice which sounded more beautiful than anything he had heard so far. Slowly he could understand his father‘s last wish to see this woman. There is something connecting them and he didn‘t dare to put it into simple words. With a smile resting on his lips he looked up into the night sky and for a short moment he felt like recognizing Skiadrum and the young woman side by side amongst the shining stars.

„You surely loved her, father“ were now his words, gazing at the stars, then he turned around and returned to the guild. He would for sure follow the path like Skiadrum did once before. To always remember the first love resting deep within his own heart


End file.
